venture_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sister Mary Downy
'Sister Mary Downy '''is a contestant from ''Venture: Mumbai. '' She is remembered for being a quieter character in her season, aside from the Auction, where the temptation to gamble was too strong for her Christian morals, leading to her developing a gambling obsession, and purchasing the first item to be put up at the Auction. ''Mumbai Sister Mary Downy is first seen looking nervous on the plane ride over Mumbai in "We Saved The Best For Last." She still seems nervous when the host announces that the season will have a theme, as she asks what kind of theme, but remarks that she doesn't have a problem with anything, most likely referring to her supressed gambling addiction. Sister Mary continues to be defensive when she introduces herself, saying her full name and repeatedly pointing out the she is a nun with "no secrets" and "no problem." Later, when the host announces that the players must vote for the most physically fit player based on first impressions, Sister Mary clutches her bible and points out that the strongest player is the Lord, but assumes that she cannot vote for him. Eventually, the team captains widdle down to a remaining three contestants to choose from, one being Sister Mary. Desperately, she begins to pray to be picked. Depressive Guy is also worried about not being picked, saying that his "life is shit," but Sister Mary argues that life is great when the Lord is involved, and when something else isn't ''involved, which she doesn't finish referring to. Luckily for Sister Mary, she is the first of the remaining three contestants to be picked when she is picked by Frank Fortuna. She praises the Lord as she walks over to the Purple Team. When the schoolyard pick is finished, Sister Mary excitedly cheers for the Lord to lead her team to victory. Later, in the challenge, Barrel Carry, Sister Mary scores a point for her team in the fourth round. This point is one of four that manage to lead the Purple Team to victory, possibly securing Sister Mary as a physical asset on her team. After the challenge, when the second twist, the Immunity Statue, is explained, Sister Mary seems weary, and asks if players are required to gamble for the pieces that assemble the statue, but defensively assures everyone that she does not have a problem with gambling. In "Insanity Going Down Behind The Scenes," Sister Mary asks if decoding, the goal of the challenge, is a sin, and the host says that he "doesn't think so." Despite the fact that she asked, Sister Mary yet again competes in the challenge, but she, along with her team, are unable to beat the Orange Team. After losing the challenge, Sister Mary suggests that her team should have prayed harder. At the elimination, the host addresses Sister Mary's quiet nature compared to the rest of the cast, asking her what's holding her back. Sister Mary assures everyone that she is just a quiet person, and that she doesn't want to "gamble with her fate" in the game. Immediately after mentioning gambling, Sister Mary clutches her bible and loudly attempts to take back her words. Sister Mary recieves a vote from P-Masterdawg, but it isn't enough to send her home. Sister Mary is seen reading her bible before the challenge in "Statistically Improbably I Would Go Home," which would soon be replaced with a new bible purchased in the challenge. Seeing her nervousness, the host hands Sister Mary her money and tells her that she can drop out or compete in the challenge. Despite being afraid and hesitating, Sister Mary agrees to participate when Kaniyah Okeke asks if she can have Sister Mary's money if she doesn't compete. The first item is a Platinum Edition Holy Bible, which is enough to make Sister Mary bid 60 dollars. The nun's own teammates continue to bid higher, causing Sister Mary to bid up to 100 dollars before she wins the item. Immediately upon hearing the item is hers, Sister Mary shouts what a rush bidding for the item was. The host hands her the bible, stating that it is just a bible. Later on in the Auction, Sister Mary begins to sniff money like it's cocaine, and then remarks that she hadn't done so in a long time. She bids for a second time in the Auction when the host takes out a clue to the next twist in the game from home. She is the only one to bid, and wins the item for 400 dollars, leaving her with only 500 dollars. The host informs her that the clue will be read to her after the challenge, and Sister Mary yet again yells what a rush bidding was. Still feeling the rush of gambling from the Auction, Sister Mary struts into the challenge in "A Whole New Game For Me." When the host explains the Reputations twist, Sister Mary announces that her reputation is "crystal clear," as if disregarding the unholy gambling from the previous episode. However, one vote is not enough to win any of the reputations. As the contestants vote, Sister Mary tells everyone that she is ready to start taking more risks in the game. Before everyone votes for the most villainous player, Jeff Varner tells the host that he believes everyone is playing the game villainously, to which Sister Mary agrees, saying that the game is about gambling and taking risks. Despite being a previously quiet competitor, Sister Mary recieves a vote for nicest contestant, most villainous contestant, and contestant who is "wasting their time" in the game. Sister Mary's newfound spirit is questioned by Foxxy Love, who sarcastically asks Sister Mary if she's supposed to be a nun, and if so, that she's being a "bit out of character." At the elimination, Sister Mary happily greets the host as she enters. The host hesitates to say the prize being given away that night, and Sister Mary interrupts, asking if it's poker chips, but quickly corrects herself, changing "poker chips" to "bibles." However, the prizes are poker chips, which excites the nun greatly. When it is announced that Sister Mary recieved at least one vote and is in the bottom three, Frank gets defensive, asking who voted for her. However, she is the first announced to be safe, which causes her to tell everyone that risks pay off. Instead, a different Purple Team member, Tai Lopez goes home instead. Despite being a strong player in the team challenges, Sister Mary is the first person out of the World Scrapbooking challenge in "Justice Cannot Be Stopped." She later claims the loss was on purpose, due to it not being a risk or a gamble if a player is immune. During the elimination, Sister Mary is one of the last to vote, but announces when she does, exclaiming that she "took the gamble" and voted, and clutches poker chips. Seeing this, Frank suggests letting Sister Mary lose a casino and see how much she wins. Sister Mary is excited to be in the final six in "It's A Good Feeling Man," and also that she "took a risk" during the last vote, most likely referring to helping blindside Bronte D'Acquisto. However, Sister Mary's gambling excitement is soon destroyed when she recieves two votes alongside her previous ally Kaniyah, putting the contestants into a revote. In the end, it's Jeff who changes his vote to Sister Mary, eliminating her. It is hinted that Sister Mary may have asked to be voted out however, as she says that asking to be voted out is the "biggest risk of all." However, she still seems disappointed when she is officially announced to be eliminated. Sister Mary asks for the Lord to forgive her and hugs Kaniyah, who says she will miss her. After hugging her friend, Sister Mary recognizes that she might have "crossed the line" at some point in the game, which is why she doesn't gamble. Trivia *Sister Mary is the first contestant to place 6th in a season of ''Venture. **She is also the first contestant to be voted out 6th. *Sister Mary is the first contestant to purchase an item from the Auction.